blowjobs, braces and other drabbles
by herRhi-chan
Summary: ichi has braces, and shiro wants a BJ. also, i'm making this a bunch of short stories like less then 100 characters.. so i dont have a million little tiny things that people get annoyed with, so there will probably be several drabbles in this.
1. braces and blowjobs

Well wasn't this a predicament…

Shiro had been bored, and was practicing one of his favorite pass times: seducing the strawberry.

One problem, Ichigo had recently gotten braces, and, Shiro had found out the hard way (pun partially intended) that blow jobs and braces do not mix well.

He was currently holding the redhead's shoulders so he wouldn't move, and our dear strawberry was on his knees and trying to hold still.

Damn the braces! The metal wire had decided to entangle itself into Shiro's 'hair' and was refusing to come (again pun partially intended) off without taking a chunk of 'hair' with them.

"yanno, I think I found a reason for meh ta stop..eh..sexin' ya up strawberry..yer wah righ' after alls..ow.."

"mhmph!"

The thought surrently flowing through the redhead's mind was something like 'what the hell am I going to tell the orthodontist?!' along with something like ' I was right, sex during homework time IS bad!

Shiro waited the few months until Ichigo got his braces off before even thinking about blow jobs..

* * *

sorry for shortness..it;s like an oompa-loompa..haha..but i had this eating away at me, and i had to write it down..lolz.. review????

()()

c()() hehe...


	2. late nights

I've decided that instead of having tons of little 100 word stories (braces/bjs..) that I could put a bunch of short ones together as chapters, like other author/esses. (ne..don't hate..) =3 So…..yep! enjoy..or not..

(sorry for any spelling mistakes.. I try rereading it usually…but..eh..)

It was one of those nights where sleep was being a pain in the ass and just wouldn't come.

In an attempt to bore himself to sleep, Ichigo sat at his desk Google-ing random things. Phobias, countries, diseases..blah blah…random things to try and bore him into sleep.

After exhausting all his Google-ing abilities, he had switched to youtubing anything that popped into his nearly sleep numb mind.

How to get scene hair, gay chicken (if you don't know what that is, go youtube it….haha), how to (insert subject here), songs, videos, etc.

After 15 minutes of this, he found something in the related videos that caught his eye:

'how to draw Hollow Ichigogo'. He clicked it.

A few seconds into the clip, he felt cool arms wrap around his neck and chest, and a warm wet tongue flick out against his neck and ear.

"yanno…if ya wanna get ta sleep..i could always..tire ya out…"

"pass for tonight" the strawberry replied quickly, memories of last time way to clear..

He felt the hollow shrug against his back and continue to hold him in a close embrace, which Ichigo relaxed into.

This is a much easier way to fall asleep..

Black nailed fingers traced circular designs on his stomach and thighs, and the wet tongue continued up and down his jaw line.

He was just starting to think about maybe submitting to this, when the sudden jolt of the pale figure behind him made him fall to the floor.

He looked up and saw his hollow staring at the computer screen in a bit of confusion and a bit in mild surprise (verrrry mild).

"is my hair really THAT spiky?" he said looking from the Ichigo on the ground to the video on the screen, with a very much overly spiky haired Shiro on it.

He raised a hand to his ruffled hair and poked it.

To this Ichigo just rolled his eyes, turned off the monitor and with a kiss on Shiro's cheek reassured him that his hair was just fine.

Suddenly all his previous efforts of trying to fall asleep came crashing down on him. And he felt the tiredness of a lifetime coming at him.

He stumbled to his bed with a Shiro in pursuit.

"no molesting" was the only thing he had a chance to say before he fell instantly asleep with the first contact between face and pillow.

The hollow just grinned, and was probably going to ignore anything the strawberry said unless it was him begging on the ground (or on the bed?).

And..as everyone knows I am no good with endings! But ah well…I know it was short, but that's the point..reviews pwease bunnies!

(mwaha..not babies not kitties, not chickies..but bunnies!!...attack of the rukia…haha..just kidding..) *confusing…*


	3. frozen in place

Okay warnings: ..no love at all..eh..character deaths..mildly depressing.

* * *

Ichigo stood holding his ground against the giant masked hollow in front of him. He was just about to finish it off when he met the eyes of the giant thing.

They were gold and black, inverted, like the white demon inside his mind.

All of a sudden he felt almost paralyzed, he couldn't move, and he was in the direct line of fire for the giant thing's teeth

In his mind his inner demon had come up with a rather morbid plan, if he couldn't have control of this body, then no one could.

He had enough power over Ichigo to control him for a few minute, and at the moment that was all he needed.

The huge sharp razor teeth of the monster in front of them came down fast and furious. Upon connection blood spattered the grass surrounding the doomed strawberry.

The shine from his chocolaty eyes dimming slowly and the maniacal laughter ringing in his ears…defeated by nothing…the white mist of the partial murderer dissipating as he was.

Serious enough? Haha..


	4. white in a blue world

This one isn't as dreadful as the last one. It's more a hurt comfort thing-y. mild shonen-ai (boy love right??) not even good enough to be considered yaoi..haha

The only place he could find peace anymore was in his head.

The calm meaningless upside down clouds and sideways buildings were a slightly calming sight, and was often where he came to mope, rant, relax, etc…

At the moment he was stressing, school exams, his family and friends and the total lack of sleep due to hollows completely draining him.

It was times like this that his suppressed stress and emotions all came flying at him.

He took it in silence and tormented himself.

Lost deep in his dismal thoughts, he was barely jolted alive when he felt the cool and slightly comforting arms of his inner hollow envelope him, and a pointed chin dig into the orange fluff on his head.

No words were exchanged; they just sat like that for a while in their comfy embrace …bad thoughts chased away…

Kinda sappy…ah well…cute-ish? In a weird twisted kind of way..

inspirational music of the day: Blood on the Dance Floor's 'Scream for my Icecream'..ahhh…and Caramelldansen by Caramell..look em up..my faves (for today)


	5. trampoline sex

Okay wow.. haven't one anything in a while..oh wellz. And don't ask me where the hell the trampoline came from…it just appeared.. :D

Ichigo had no idea why he had decided to go and jump on a trampoline, it just seemed like a good idea for relief of boredom. It was actually kind of fun the exhilarating feeling of falling. Shiro was waiting till his king became really relaxed before making his move.

As soon as Ichigo was in the air again he materialized and bounced back so when the bouncing strawberry landed he went flying back up again an adorable slightly confused look dawning his features.

'damn hollow', he thought, he was soo not in the mood to be molested..

Shooting the paler one a deathglare, he was not fooled by the innocent expression on his 'twin'

Deciding that acting innocent wasn't going to work he just jumped right into what he wanted to do. He grabbed his king's hand and pulled him back to him, then jumped up bringing them both into the air. When they came back down he was atop his king, the reverberation of their bouncing sending their lips colliding and back up into the air. Ichigo finally realizing exactly what Shiro was going to do to him on this now evil bouncing device tried weakly to push him off.

Eventually, when the strawberry just stopped resisting the loving and exciting touches, Shiro started to undress them both quickly.

Ichigo was used to the hollow's 'attacks' by now, and he tried having his fun with them too.

'this'll b' fun eh kingy?' the paler one asked with a devious smirk on his face before 'jumping into' his fun. The force behind the thrust causing them to go down and in turn be catapulted back upwards and then down again. Each time making the seme go farther and deeper into his pleading uke.

They both finally came to their climax each boy giving an ecstasy induced scream of pleasure.

'next time..le's do it on a swing!' Shiro said with a huge ass grin. There was a smacking sound and a muffled groan.

'damn horny hollows…'

So many short ones!! Holy fuck! But oh well..not the best lemon…inspirational music of the day :breathe carolina and greenday..lol..okay,,off to kidnap a Shiro..


	6. chess pieces

Okay..another short lil drabble oh well..i haven't had any decent long one-shot inspiration..so..yep

They were like chess pieces.. they played the game, always planning out their next move.

Shiro was his knight, his horse, and he was king. The horse always protecting his king even if it meant the most self sacrifice. The pieces of a game easily manipulated.

Hot damn that was short and made no sense..i care not!! haha


	7. eating strawberries

Ichigo's room was a huge mess. Ever since the whole winter war ordeal, he'd never had time to clean it, so now if you took a wrong turn you'd be lost in a pile of laundry or something. Rukia had gone to urahara's to escape, so Ichigo decided to stick his horny Shiro into the closet..the only clean space there was.

It'd been over an hour ago since he'd finished, but he was going o relax a little before satiating his hollow's 'hunger'.

After a while though, he couldn't think of anything but shiro and how incredibly sexy he was, so he went to the closet door.

'I'll devour your puny soul, little strawberry!, die, ichigo!' he heard shiro say menacingly.

That bastard! How could he play with his emotions, just to eat his soul? He was going to open the door and hit him upside the head with the damn desk chair!

When he did open the door a most adorable sight met him.

Shirosaki the Great, munching on a bowl of bright red fruit, with the sticky sweet strawberry juices running down his chin. He had one half-way to his mouth and was saying something about eating fruit people when he saw the non-edible (well..mostly) Ichigo.

As soon as he looked up and saw his confused looking lover standing above him, he crammed the rest of the bowl of berries in his mouth.

'mfhut fwabewwues!' he said muffled. After swallowing (and nearly choking) he repeated 'what strawberries?'

Ichigo only rolled his eyes and leaned down to lick the juices of the palw ones face. 'see? I keep tellin' ya, ya taste delicious!' he said and then captured his lips in a mind blowing kiss.

A few hours later, a timid knock on the teen's bedroom door came. 'ichi-nii, have you seen the strawberries I got? I put them in the fridge for dessert tonight!' cried an exasperated Yuzu.

'..uh..no, no of course not..' he said glaring not-so-harshly at the half-naked purring hollow half-way in his lap.

Shiro only grinned widely and kissed the side of his king's face before pulling a bowl of blueberries out of nowhere.

'..you whore..'

;P


	8. Chapter 8

'how 'bout now?'

'no'

'now?'

'no'

'hmm..oh look over there!..now?'

'no Shiro. We can not have sex NOW. Right now. in the parking lot.'

'oh. What about in the store?'

'no. not now, not then. Shirosaki if you do not quit you will never have sex for the rest of your horny life'

Shiro took out his secret weapon. The puppy dog eyes. Ichigo could feel his resolve breaking.

'_no..will not lose!'_

'Shiro', he said starting to blush, '_we just did _that_ before we came here!, _incase you forgot we're here _because_ of that! To get more bed sheets remember?'

By the time he'd finished scolding Shiro he'd reached a yelling point from the 'that before we came here,,' part.

Ichigo turned his namesake's color at this realization and nearly slapped his pale lover when all he had to say was

'hehe…_caaaame_..YOU did a loooot of _caaaaame-_ing!'

'you idiot that's not even a word..'

'_yoooouuuu_ still did itttt!'

That did it. He ended up dragging Shiro through the store knocked-out cold.

'_goddamn..pervy bastard…he's heavy..grrr'_


	9. plushies!

Ichigo and Shiro were walking hand in hand just wandering aimlessly. Shiro was sneaking his arm down around the innocent berry's waist, leaning down with the intentions of convincing the teen that sex was a great pastime, when some eerily pale like himself caught his eye.

His pale eyebrow twitched up and his mouth hung open a little in an epic 'WTF' expression.

Raising his finger and pointing it across the street at a girl dressed in all black, he glanced between Ichigo and the creepy girl.

"King, eh,,what the fuck is that in that creepy chick's arms?"

The orange head, who'd been just a bit intoxicated by his hollow's previous murmurings looked to where his lover was pointing and a smirkish smile twitched at his lips.

"oh, I dunno Shiro, why don't we go see?"

A bit disturbed by the uncharacteristic smirk, he followed his King across the street.

When the black clad (fan)girl saw the two she squealed and passed out throwing the thing that was in her arms into the air.

Shiro leaned down to pick it up, and the teen at his side burst into a fit of giggles at Shiro's epic creeped outness.

The thing that he now held (a good arm's length away) a white doll with spiked hair..black and..gold eyes..with an eerily creepy blue tongued smile..

"what-tha-fuck man?" he screeched high-pitchedly. It was a plushy. Of him. With giant head to boot. Ichigo howled with laughter, until Shiro bent down and took out the scrap of orange in the girl's bag. It had orange spiked hair and was glaring.

"'ey, Ichigo, it looks exactly like you! See the eyebrows reaching the chin?" he giggled. Ichigo took the Shiro plushy and hit his pale lover upside the head, to which Shiro retaliated with the Ichi plushy.

"this..is err..rea;;y creepy.."

"I think s'cute..eehahaha, I vote we keep 'em!"

"but they belong to the creepy-"

"shhh…it's mine now..hmm..i wonder.."

"do NOT finish that sentence.."

The two walked away from the unconscious nosebleeding girl, Shiro with plushies, and Ichigo epicly facepalming.

"this is better then when I found tha' site online, eh Ichi-kuun?"

*SMACK*

I brokw my own law..omg..about me hating OCs..god ima fricking hippocrite..but that'll be the only time ever…and that'd be me..haha..creepy girl in black with plushies..though I wouldn't faint..i'd take out my handy-dandy ducttape and take them home mewmewmewmewhahaha!...


	10. shiro can make video games pervy

"I'm gonna kill ya! Hahaha!"

"no way, I have an epic combo!"

The orange head and the pale one were sitting back to back with two DSs in their hands. Ichigo had heard about his and Shiro's fandoms, and about these 'games' so they were..testing them..that's it.

Currently they were in download and play with eachother, playing as themselves on Blade of Fate ( the only game with Shiro in it..*sweatdrop* dammit)

No matter how much the berry denied, he was getting his ass kicked by the pale one while the CPU Orihime opponent stood on the other side for who knows why. I guess even computers get her in character too..(XD)

"gwaah!" the little device said, confirming that Shiro had indeed beaten Ichigo.

The real Shiro giggled when he heard the 'hmph', and did something only he (or myself…mewhaha) would think of. He pressed the left button on his DS making his character walk over to the player Ichigo.

"hey, Ichi, watch this" he said with a perverted smirk, and pressed the down button repeatedly while his character was 'standing' over the 'dead' Ichigo.

"eehehehehehe…" . (yes, I did this..mewhaha)

"you are the most perverted person ever.." the teen said, wondering why on earth he even put up with the hollow.

"hehehehe..ya know ya love me!"

At that point when Shiro continued pressing the down button, making the DS Shiro…do odd looking things, the CPU Orihime jumped across the line.

"pfft..how realistic"

Haha yep, I did that..lol…I hope you get what I meant though..otherwise you are not a true perv..lol…


End file.
